Harry Potter and the Trip to the Past
by jcold9
Summary: This is a story when harry goes back to when he is about to enter Hogwarts.


**1**

Harry Potter was a grown man now. It has been 13 years since the battle of  
Hogwarts, and he has just had his 3rd child with Ginny, by the name of Lily Potter. Since the battle, he has become greatly powerful, more powerful than any other magical person ever. He does wand less magic casually, has become an amigus with the form of a Phoenix. He has taken control of Hogwarts as its headmaster, and the Ministry as the Minister of Magic. He loves his life, children, and jobs. He could not think of anytime in the world he was happier.

It was the night of August 31st, and was going home from work when he was stopped by Cho Chang. She wanted to show him a new special product she had been working on, the Time-Turner. He had not seen any of these since his 5th year, when he destroyed them.  
Harry said, "Cho, how did you do this?"  
"It took 10 years, but I think I mastered it." It has not been tested, but I know it will work.

It has a limit of 20 hours, but it will be able to help us."  
"I will put this in my office for testing tomorrow, Goodnight Cho."  
"Goodnight Minister."

Harry went back to his office, and on his way he tripped over a random wand. He went to he ground, and the Time-Turner fell out of his hands. It cracked, and he was spinning out of control.

Harry woke up after what seemed to be an eternity to the sound of screaming coming from somewhere outside. It was very dark where he was, presumably lying down and the voice was screeching at him to come out and use the toilet.  
"Boy," the long forgotten voice screeched, "If you don't come now you will have to do without until today evening." Harry was astounded. 

Harry automatically flicked both his hands waiting for his wands to fall out. Nothing came. It was very dark and he was sad. The lack of his two wands made him feel very vulnerable. While Harry could do everything wandlessly, his wands were a part of him and he felt naked without them. 

"Lumos." Harry flicked his hand and a low light came into his cupboard. Cupboard? He was in No. 4 Privet Drive and in his cupboard? What the hell was happening? Harry trembled with fear, an emotion he had not felt in more than 13 years.

Harry flicked his hand once more and a mirror came and floated in front of him. Harry screamed a little when he saw himself and then immediately flicked his shaking hands a bit uncertainly twice and erected a silencing charm and a muggle repelling one at his cupboard door. He was mighty relieved when the spells worked, forgetting that he had already cast a lumos and a mirror. He was totally disoriented.

For a few minutes Harry simply sat still trying to think and then slowly conjured a steaming cup of tea.

He held the hot rich spiced tea in his hands and slowly sipped it, wondering what had happened that had transported him to the bloody cupboard he had thought he had left it forever along with the Dursleys so many years ago and on top of that he looked like a little boy he had been all those years ago.

Suddenly Harry had another thought that made him pale and sweat and his hands trembled so much that all the tea was spilling onto his lap and Harry was so horrified by his suspicions, he did not even notice the hot liquid spilling onto him, burning his thighs.

He flicked his hand and slowly saw the date that shimmered in front of him; his cup slipped from his nerveless hands and crashed to the floor and Harry just sat there for almost an hour staring at the date.

He was 20 years in the past, and the next day he would be going to Hogwarts.

**2**

He was troubled, what would happen to his future, or anything about him. Dumbledore had always told him never to mess with time for it would destroy his future. Now he was messing with time. He didn't know what to do, he could try and build a time turner, but that could take years. He could just go along with the flow and do everything how it's supposed to be, Sirius dying, Voldermort coming back, destroying the Horcuxes. That would be way too hard. He would change time, and hope it didn't destroy the future.

"Boy, get up! You have to get off to your school." Uncle Vernon blasted.

He sat up, and in the process bumped his head. His cupboard was open and he walked upstairs to get his magic supplies, including Hedwig. He walked back down and said to his uncle, "Uncle, I think I can mange to get the London by myself."

"Good, you were taking a cab anyways. I don't have time to drive you."

He walked outside and apperated to not London, but to Gregovich. He had to get a 2nd wand, for 1 was not enough. He had, last night, made the supplies out of his phoenix tail and blood from a snake. He would get rid of the wand he shared with Voldermort, for the twin cores were not good. He walked in and said, "I need you to make 2 wands out of these."

Gregovich repeated, "Fine, 20 Gallons, 30 if you want them now."

He paid 30 gallons and received his wands.

Then he apperated to the train station. He took his supplies, walked between the barriers. People were staring at him when he walked by, he wondered why for a few seconds. Then he remembered that he had never been in the magical world, and he was famous.

He sat down at a compartment filled with pretty 7th year girls. He didn't know Ginny yet, so what was he hurting? He smiled at the thought. They all goggled at him, a small 1st year boy that has never done any magic was sitting with them.

One said," You can't sit here. This is for the best magical people in the school, and I doubt you can do any magic at all."

Harry smiled.

"You can sit here, only if you beat us in duel. If you really are powerful then you will have no trouble taking on us"

He laughed and nodded. He bowed to all of them, they bowed back, and he had curses fired at him. He performed a shield charm so powerful that it knocked them all out of the compartment. He them said 'accio wands' and wands came to him. He laughed and the 7th years looked horrified. He had beaten them, with ease.

He left the compartment and sat down in an empty compartment. He put spells so nobody could enter and apperated out of the train. He would go to the house of the Black's to rid the locket of the soul. He found a way to keep the item but destroy the soul, and performed the spell of 'Americanism' and took the locket of slythern for his collection He left the house, satisfied.

He then took his form of the phoenix and with a flash he was in Griggnats, in the Lesterage vault, and rid the cup of Hupplepuff of the soul without problem. He had two horcuxes down, 3 to go, and done it within 2 hours. He also had 2 founders' objects all to himself.

The Dark Lord had not made his snake a horcux yet. He would destroy the ring later. He would rid the dipham when he got to Hogwarts. He would wait for the diary. He had done enough.

**3**

He apperated back on the train, and remembered something huge, which would make his life all the better. Sirius Black was alive. He thought hard how to get him out, and he knew. He walked into the compartment with Ron Weasly, for his rat would tell all.

Harry said, "Hi, I'm Harry. Can I join you?"

Ron, who was with his twin brothers Gred and Forge and Lee Jordan repeated, "No way, is you THE Harry, Harry Potter!"

"Him, oh ya, that's me.

"Cool"

Scabbers crawled up on Ron's lap.

Harry said, "Hey, I will but that rat off you. What do you say? 50 gallons?"

"50! Take him ya sure."

They exchanged and Harry left, satisfied. He then went back into his compartment and took out a piece of parchment. He wrote a letter that said:

_Dumbledore:_

_You have opened this letter, attached to a cage of a rat. The rat is no ordinary rat, but Peter Pegrew. If you change him using the spell, and use Vecissam, you will find out all you need to know. Sirius Black is innocent, so it would be great of you to rid him of Azkaban._

_(p.s: Peter will try and transform so don't let him.)_

Harry sent this using a random owl, and 20 minutes later Albus Dumbledore read the letter, dumfounded. He had done what the letter said and questioned him. He was shocked. He had an hour before the feast so he flood to the Ministry and Sirius was out of Azkaban within the hour.

Harry had put a spell on it that allowed him to listen to everything within the area and canceled the spell when he heard the Minister say he was apperating to Azkaban to free Mr. Black.

Harry put on his school robes and walked out of the train, going to Hogwarts for the 2nd time as a 1st year student. He smiled as he walked to the boat, and went across the lake. He walked off the boat and walked into the Entrance Hall. There was rumors about the test they would do, but then McGonnel walked in and told them about the sorting.

The hat song was the same as the 1st time he went, and everyone was sorted into the same house. Then McGonnel said, "Potter, Harry". He had a thought about using Occulmency against it, and decided to. Harry put on the hat and the hat said, "Why can I not see into your mind? Is this a joke? Stop! He performed Occulmency for 15 minutes before he saw Dumbledore walking over. He sopped and the hat immediately said "Ravenclaw! Without a thought. He was shocked; he had thought for sure he would be in Slythrin or Gryffindor. He laughed at the idea.

He took his place at the Ravenclaw table, next to Cho Chang. He loved Ginny, but one thing he had to do right was marry Ginny and have kids. Ginny and he would have to date in his 6th year. Cho would be ok to date now though. He finished the feast and went to the common room.

**4**

The 1st day of lessons was the next day, and they started with double Potions. Snape was the teacher and Harry had to make him be on his side. They started with an easy lesson, making a potion that Harry made in record time and the best ever. Snape was shocked.

After, they had Charms. He mastered that lesson, making objects fly. He did it perfect his 1st time. Little Flilwick was surprised beyond reason.

He mastered everything in every lesson, and was soon rumored to be the best student Hogwarts had ever seen. He was just taking in the credit and loved the glory he was getting. He loved being in Ravenclaw, for the common room was beautiful and the beds comfortable.

The one thing he looked forward to most was quiddich. Over the years after he got out of school he played professional, and was the best quiddich player in history. When they were called down for lessons, he shined like a star. He flew like nobody that ever came before. Soon the captain of Ravenclaw team, Davies, was asking to play seeker for the team. He accepted without thinking. He then spent his free time, which he had a great amount of because he did his homework so fast, and he made the fastest broom the world had ever seen. He called it the Thunderbolt, and it outflow the best broom at the time, the Nimbus 2000, by a long shot.

He was also doing everything he could helping people learn even more. He started a club, called Potter Class, or PC for short. Midway between his 2nd lessons he was approached by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Albus said, "Walk with me Harry."

"Yes, professor."

"Harry, you have a great amount of knowledge, and can do things even I can't. I would like you to take a test that even I can not pass, just for fun. There is no way you will be able to pass, but some students and teachers believe you are something out of the ordinary. No student has ever taken this test; it was made by the founders of this school together."

"Let's do it. I do not want to miss any classes, so say we take it this Sunday? Is that fair, Sir?"

"Yes Harry."

So he was going to take the ultimate test, which he would pass. He was soon being bombarded with the occasional "Good luck" or "I hope you fail" in some cases.

Meanwhile is all the excitement he had forgot about the dipham of Ravenclaw. He would, of course destroy the Horcux inside it and keep it like he did the other. He went to the Room of Requirements and performed 'Americanism' to it and he had the 3rd founders object to himself. He wanted the sword of Gryffindor now, and he will have completed what nobody ever had.

One night, he took the form of the phoenix and with a flash went to Dumbledore's office, and took the sward leaving behind a bag with 10000 gallons and a not saying:

_Dumbledore:_

_I have token the sword of Gryffindor and I now have all 4 founders' objects. I have left you a sack of galleons, 10,000 to be exact. It is my payment. _

_(p.s. I am the same person who sent you the rat)_

**5**

So Harry had all 4 founders' objects, and was proud of it. He would need the Gaunt Ring, or Resurrection Stone. He would rid it this weekend, after the test. When Christmas came, he would have The Invisibility Cloak. He would have to steal Dumbledore's want and then he would complete the Deathly Hallows.

He would have to rid the snake in the Chamber of Secrets soon, so it would not open next year. He could do that next week. The week after, he would have to destroy the Stone that was currently in Hogwarts. After, he would have to go to the house of Crouch and find his son.

Sunday was upon Harry, and he was excited. He woke up and went to the Great Hall which was set up in a weird way. There was one table, very small in the middle and stands around it. Every student in the school came to see this test. He walked in the Dumbledore took him and said, "You have 1st have a written exam composed of 200 of the hardest questions you will ever know. You will have 2 hour to answer."

This took no time; he answered every question with ease. And when he was done he took a 30 minute break, in which he would do a practical test. During this time, he went up to where they were grading the test. He heard McGonnel say, "He is amazing. I have never seen anyone like that."

Dumbledore replied, "I agree. I would have answered only half. How did he learn all this?"

"I don't know Albus, I just don't know."

"He always applies Occumency too, so I can not enter his mind and always conjures his own drink so Versissam will not work."

30 minutes later, the table was gone and there was many objects and things in there. Dumbledore approached him and said, "You have received a 100 percent of the written. Now the practical, you will be asked to do many things that almost every person has never heard of. I do not even know how to do most of these things."

He did many things that were very tough. He thought it was the hardest thing ever. After he did everything, Dumbledore looking so impressed that he couldn't believe his eyes came to him. He said, "You did ell, there is just one more thing. You must duel the 4 founders, who left forms of themselves for this test.

He was shocked, how could you leave a form of yourself behind? But surely enough, they came up to Harry and shook hands. He thought this was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. And he had seen some crazy things.

**6**

1st was Helga Huffepuff. They bowed and Harry took the wands into his hands. Helga stated with 'stupefy' which Harry blocked, and sent full bodies bind with each wand, which she was not expecting and 1 hit her in the chest. She crumpled like stone unable to move in which Harry said, "Accio Wand" and he had won. That was easy.

Next, was Renola Ravenclaw. They bowed and stated. This time Harry started with the impendimia with both wands. She dodged them with ease and sent 'cruico'.

Harry said, "No Unforgivable for you. He apperated behind her and sent 'expelliarmus' and her wand came to Harry. He had won.

After, was Godric Gryffindor. They bowed, and Harry said, 'levacorpis' which Godric was not ready for and was lifted off his feet dangling. Harry then said, 'accio wand' and Harry had won.

Finally, was Sazor Slytheran. He was going to be tough. They bowed, and Sazor sent curses unfamiliar to Harry and all Harry could do was blocking them. Finally Harry attacked, and sent the full body bind with both wands, which misses and Sazor knocked both wands out of Harry's hand. Harry then wandlessly summoned them back, and again wandlessly used the blasting curse and knocked him 100 meters into the wall.

Harry had beaten all 4 founders. They all came and shook hands and presented him with 4 objects not known to man. Hufflepuff gave him a golden plate, Ravenclaw a never ending quill, always full of ink, Griffender a shield that blocks every curse, and Slytheran a book of spells not known to man that he made up.

He was so tired from the day; he went to his 4 poster bed and went to bed.

**7**

The next morning he woke up feeling very adventurous. He was to rid the baskalist and the stone today. First, the Chamber of Secrets would be open again. He used his phoenix form to go down, and pluck its eyes out. He then changed back to his human form and used many combinations of curses and charms to kill the baskalist. He then explored the hidden chamber and found many valuable things. Sazor Slytheran must have left all his belongings in here. He opened a book and found a map of Hogwarts that showed there were 3 more hidden chambers in the castle. That must mean that every founder made its own chamber and hid a monster in it to protect the founder's possessions. He would take out a chamber each weekend.

He had to get the Sorcers stone. He phoenix flew to it and didn't have to pass the tests. He was face-to-face with the mirror. He immediately felt the stone is his pocket. He now had another valuable possession all to himself.

Now, back in his common room Harry sent a letter to the Ministry saying the Barty Crouch Jr. was in his home and alive. He would let them deal with it.

Now, he was to sleep after a long weekend.


End file.
